Please don't tickle me there
by sco23
Summary: Kin's about to learn the hard way that when the teachers away, Tayuya will play and play she will. Warning contains erotic tickle torture and some Yuri. One shot. Don't like don't read. AU


I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto Shippuuden would be broadcasted on adult swim and dubbed by Funimation just like Bleach, Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I mean come on I like watching Disney every once in a while but it's just too squeaky clean to put Naruto on it. Don't they know that shippuuden is darker, more dramatic and more violent than part one, I swear people do stuff backwards, but oh well I guess it can't be helped.

(This story is very explicit. If you're underage or that stuff bugs you, don't read it because I don't want to hear it. This story was something my cousin came up and she asked me to write it and in exchange I got to choose the pairing and I chose Kin and Tayuya. )

One day during the summer, we finished cheerleading practice and everybody else had gone home. I had to wait for my friend Tayuya, who lives two doors away. Tayuya is a gymnast and she was working out in the gym. It was about three o'clock. I waited outside and there were only three cars there One belonged to the janitor, one to Tayuya, and one to her gymnastics coach. I got tired of waiting and went back inside.

As I got through the door, the janitor, Mr. Orochimaru said, "Kin, I'm locking everything up for the day. If you leave last, be sure to close the door all the way so that it locks." I promised him I would and he left.

I went into the gym. Tayuya and her coach, Miss Guren was there. Tayuya was in sweatpants and her gym leotard. It looked like they just finished. Miss Guren said: "Okay, go ahead and finish your exercises. I have to go." Then she saw me, said hi and left.

"How long is this gonna take?" I asked after Miss Guren left.

"Not long," Tayuya said. She got onto the uneven parallel bars and did the rest of her workout, about two more minutes. Then she started to tie some ropes to the sides of the lower bar and lowered it until it was about two feet off the ground.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's a resistance exercise," Tayuya said. "It builds up inner leg strength." She made loops in the ropes, and then she lay on the floor and stuck her ankles through the loops. Then she arched and twisted around a little bit for a couple minutes. Then she pulled her ankles out of the loops and got up. "Kin, you should try this. It'd be good for limbering you so you can do splits when you're cheerleading!"

"I don't know how," I said.

"I'll show you!" Tayuya said. "Say, did your parents and brother go to Konoha like they said they were going to?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I have the house to myself for three days!"

"Sounds like fun," Tayuya said. "Here, sit on the floor like this." She sat me down so I was facing the bar. "Now put your feet through those loops."

I did that but it was kind of tight. My legs were spread WAY apart. "I'm not as flexible as you are!"

"That's why you're doing it," Tayuya said. "So you will be as flexible." She looked at my legs. "Hmm, your ankles will probably come out of the loops, though when you exercise." She went to each one and tightened them around my ankles.

"Hey!" I complained. "How am I gonna get out of them now?"

"Silly," Tayuya said, "I'll let you out when you're done. Now lay back and arch your back a little. "

I tried that, but it was hard with my legs stretched out as wide as they were and in that position and I kept slipping around.

"Yeah, you don't have enough flexibility." Tayuya said. "You have to anchor yourself." She pulled the higher bar back a little. "Can you reach the sides of this with your hands?"

I tried and they were way too far apart. "Nope."

"Okay, we'll do it another way," Tayuya said. She took two more ropes out of her gym bag and tied them to the side posts of the upper bar. "Okay, put your arms back here."

I did that too and she started tying loops around my wrists. "Hey, you aren't going to tie my arms back like this?" I said.

"Have to," Tayuya said. "You have to grab something with your hands so you can anchor yourself. This way you can grab hold of the ropes with your hands and that will keep you in place so you can arch."

I didn't really like this, but I was having some trouble with my splits, so I reached back and Tayuya tied my wrists to the ropes. I was spread-eagled to the uneven bars with my legs up in the air.

"Okay," Tayuya said, "now arch."

I tried, but I was stretched out so much that I couldn't move much. "I can't move a whole lot." I said.

"That's the idea," Tayuya giggled.

"Well, if I can't move much, how can I arch and do the exercise?" I asked.

"What exercise?" Tayuya giggled again.

I was beginning to smell a rat. "Tayuya, untie me!"

"Nope," she giggled. "I gotcha helpless now!"

"Tayuya!" I looked at her nasty. "I'm stretched out here and can't move and my crotch is exposed to the whole world if anybody would walk in, and it's not really comfortable!"

Tayuya giggled again. "It's not near as exposed as it's going to be in a minute."

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You have a choice," Tayuya said. "You can let me untie one leg and take your panties off and retie the leg, or you can lay here all night, because nobody is coming back until morning and nobody is home at your house, so nobody will know you're missing."

"Tayuya!!!!" I was furious. "Why? Do you want to see me naked or what?"

"I have a reason," Tayuya said. "And you have ten seconds to make up your mind. If you give me any trouble or crap over it, I'm leaving and I'll be back in the morning just before it opens and untie you, and it will be your word against mine. And you DO have a habit of making up stories."

"Tayuya, you're being a bitch!" I whined. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have a reason," she said. "You have ten seconds, then I'm gone," She started toward the door.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't leave me here all night!" Being tied this uncomfortably for that long wasn't my idea of fun.

"Okay," Tayuya said, "No arguments." She untied a leg and reached for my panties and pulled them off of me. It was embarrassing, but there wasn't much I could do. She took my ankle and retied it to the loop.

"Now are you happy?" I asked. "You have my pussy exposed to the whole world. What are you going to do, take pictures?"

Tayuya looked. "Hehe, your boyfriend was right. You shaved it."

"So???" I was mad as hell. "If I want to do that, it's my business!! Why do you care?"

"Cause it will make what I want to do easier," Tayuya giggled.

"What do you want to do?" I was starting to get scared.

"Remember how you stole my boyfriend last year?" she grinned.

"Tayuya, you said you forgave me for that!" I was almost in tears. What was she going to do to me?

"Oh, I did," Tayuya said. "But remember how I told you that I was going to get you back someday, just in fun?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, this is the someday and I'm going to get you back."

"Tayuya, what are you going to do????" I was still scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, silly," she said.

That was good. "Okay, then what?"

Tayuya went to her gym bag and brought it over. She knelt down between my outstretched legs and sat the gym bag to one side.

"Tayuya, what are you doing?"

"Well, Zaku said that you two did a lot of things, if you know what I mean," Tayuya winked.

"So??" I said.

"So you must have enjoyed his touching, right?"

"Tayuya, that's none of your business!"

"If you don't want to answer, I have all night," Tayuya said. "I can come back every couple hours." She started to get up.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you enjoy his touching?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you enjoy it when he touched you here?" Tayuya gave me a little tap on my lower abs, just above the slit.

I blushed but I answered "Yes, now are you happy?"

"Zaku does have a wonderful touch," she said. "A lot of the time it tickles."

I actually grinned. "Yeah it does." Then I looked at her. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"He wouldn't tell me if you were ticklish here," Tayuya touched me in the same place.

I squirmed a little when her finger touched me. "Well he shouldn't!" I said.

"I'll bet it did," Tayuya giggled.

"So what if it did?" I asked.

Tayuya pulled a feather duster out of her gym bag.

"Oh you wouldn't DARE!" I was shaking my head hard. "Don't even THINK about that!"

Tayuya didn't listen. Instead she ran the duster up and down between my legs a couple times.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK!!" I screamed when the feathers touched my pussy. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tayuya giggled some more. "Tickles huh?"

"Yes!" I was glaring at her. "And you're a pervert!"

"Nah," Tayuya said, "but you stole Zaku from me because you'd do anything with him, and I won't go all the way with him."

"So that's my business!" I said.

"Yeah," Tayuya said, "but this here," Tayuya gave me a quick stroke on my pussy with her duster as I squirmed and let out a little eek, "is the reason he left me. So this here is what gets to be punished."

"You wouldn't dare!" I said.

"Yep," Tayuya said, "I would dare. And I'm going to tickle you there for about an hour." She stroked the duster over my shaved pussy for a few seconds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed hysterically. I tried to get away, but my legs were tied so far apart that I couldn't move my butt side to side more than a few inches, and Tayuya followed that with the duster. All I could do was arch a little bit, but not much either.

"Does that tickle?" Tayuya grinned.

"Tayuya!!!" I said.

"You're helpless," Tayuya smiled and tickled me some more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Oh those feathers tickled so badly!!! "Tayuya!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!"

"You're my prisoner, aren't you?" she grinned evilly and tickled me some more on my exposed sensitive area.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHE now stop that!!!"

"Can't get away huh?" more tickles.

"HEHEHHEHEHEHE!!! NOOO!!""

"There's no escaping the tickles is there?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA... HEEEEEEEEEEIK!!!"

"You're trapped, huh?" She danced the duster all over my helpless pussy and I couldn't do a thing but lay there and take it.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! PLEEEEEEEEEZE!!"

"Kootchie kootchie kootchie kooooo."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!! Don't SAY IT!!!" The tickle words made it tickle worse.

Tayuya put the duster down. "Is my trapped girlfriend ticklish between her legs?"

I was still giggling a little. "Yes! Does that get you off?" I realized right after I said it that it was a mistake. But her answer surprised me.

"Why yes, it does!" Tayuya said. "See, Kin. I'm bi. I like boys and girls too."

"Maybe I don't like being touched by girls!" I said.

"Maybe," Tayuya said, "but you don't have a whole lot of choice, do you?" she giggled.

"No, and I'm going to pay you back!"

"Oh, I'll let you!" Tayuya grinned at me. "When I'm done, you can tie me the same way. I shave too. And you can tickle me wherever you like and as much as you want. Tickle me till I pass out if you want! But for now." Tayuya smiled and leaned over and pulled the hair away so it wasn't sticking to my face. "For now..." She took a towel from her bag and dried my face with it. Then she lifted my butt and put the towel underneath it. "For now...." she said a third time. "I see you're getting a little bit wet there."

"So?" I said, "What do you expect when you tease it?"

"Well the towel will catch most of it," Tayuya giggled. "And for now...." She smiled at me. "You're my helpless little girl, and I'm going to tickle you there until I make you cum."

"Tayuya, can we talk about this? I mean we----hehehehehehehe!!!"

Tayuya has short but sharp nails and she was lightly fingering them all over the outside of my pussy. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle Kinny Kin Kin?"

"hahahahahahahahahahaha Tayuya don't hehehehehehehehe...oh stop that! heeheeheeheeheehee!!!"

"My little girl's ticklish down there, isn't she?"

"Heeheeheeheehehehehehehe!!""

"And she can't stop any of the tickles, can she?" Her fingertips were dancing lightly over my bare, helpless, exposed pussy, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it!

"Hehehehehehhe!!! Tayuya please! Hehehehehehhehe!!" Oh those fingers tickled so much!! And I could start feeling heat inside me.

"Is my little girl's pussy ticklish?" Tayuya teased as she pitter patted her fingers up and down each side of my slit.

"Hehehehehehehe!!! Yes Tayuya.!! Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Tayuya put the fingers of one hand on each side of my slit and pulled it apart so all the red insides were exposed. "And is my little girl ticklish here?" She drug a fingernail quick and gently up and down the red area.

I screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEEEIK!" Then I started to giggle helplessly. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Oh, that does tickle my little girl!" Tayuya grinned and took a feather out of her bag. I wondered how many other girls had been trapped like I was now and tickled by this little monster.

"Not the feather, Tayuya!"

"Yes the feather!" She stroked the red area she had held apart with the feather. "Kitchy kitchy kitchy little Kinny's pussy!"

"Not there!!!" That feather tickled like no tomorrow! It felt great too and turned me on, and I was dripping wet, but it tickled terribly! "Hehehehehehehehe, Tayuya!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Kitchy kitchy kitchy helpless little girl?"

"Heheheheheheheh!!! .HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!! Hehehehehehehhehehe!!!" I was arching and twisting as much as I could which wasn't much.

"Tickle tickle tickle pussy, huh? Tayuya teased as she ran that darned feather up and down. "Oh my lil girlfriend is sooo ticklish down here, isn't she?"

"Hahahahhahahhahaha Yes Tayuya!!! Hahahahahahahahhaha... Oh!!! hahahahahahahaha. Tayuya!!! Hehehehehehehehehhe!!!"

"You are getting a litle too wet, doll," she said. "I'd better clean it all up."

I felt her hands pulling me apart and exposing me more. I expected her to get a towel or something. Instead, the next thing I felt there was soft and rough and wet. I started giggling----Oh, that tickled!I raised my head to look and sure enough, she was licking my pussy! All I could do was drop my head back down and giggle helplessly."Hehehehehehehe! don't Tayuya!! Hahahahahahhaha!!! Tayuya nooooooo!!!! I was so helpless that I was reduced to just giggling.

"(Lick lick lick lick lick lick)" She slurped at me like a puppy does when it's licking your face.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Haha, say you're ticklish there! (Lick lick lick lick)"

"Hehehehehe.. I'm hehehehehehehehehe ticklish! hahahahahahahahaha there!!! hahahahahahahahahah!"

"Say I like being tickled there by Tayuya!" She licked and licked.

"No! hahahahahaha I won't!!! hahahahahahahaha."

"Ok then, kootchy kootchie!"

The next thing I felt there was very soft and made me giggle crazilly I managed to lift my head. Tayuya had pulled her short red hair over the top of her head, and she was holding me WIDE open so all the red was exposed and she was sweeping her hair over my pussy! "Hahahahahahahahhaha!!!" I giggled madly. "Hahahahahahahhaha!!!" That tickled worse than any of the others!

"You gonna say I like being tickled there by Tayuya?" She kept on stroking my pussy with the end of her hair.

"Hahahahahahhaha!!! NEVER!!! Hahahahahhahahaha!!" I was going to hold out as long as I could, which wasn't long.

"Ok then!" She dragged and dragged her hair back and forth over my helpless pussy. "Tickle tickle tickle Kin!"

"Hahahahahhahahaha!! I! Hahahahahahaha like to! Hehehehehehehehehehe Be tickled!!! hahahahahahahahahaha! There! Hehehehehehehehe!!! By Tayuya!!! hehehehehhehehehe!!!"

"I know you do!" Tayuya said. She leaned back in and started putting little quick kisses up and down my pussy. Little pecks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Everything she did tickled, and when one thing would just start wearing off, she'd do it another way!! "hahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Her lips pecked up and down quickly, and each little touch sent tingles all through me of tickles and desire.

"Heeheeheehee hehehehehehe!" I arched a little.

Tayuya could tell, too. "My little girl getting horny?"

"Hehehehehhehe!!! NO!! Hehehehehehehe!!!"

"Don't lie to me!" Tayuya warned and giggled, "Or I'll do something EEEEVIL!

"Hehehehehehhehee!" I giggled crazily. How much more evil could she get? "Heheheheheheheh!!! I'm Hehehehehe NOT Hahahahahhahaha Horny! Hehehehehehehe!!!"

"Okay, you asked for it," Tayuya opened me at the top. "I'm gonna lick and kiss and feather and nibble and tickle and tease your clit for five minutes and I won't stop!" With that, she took the feather and started stroking my clit.

I would have hit the roof if I could have moved. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK! Hahahahahhahahhaha!!!" That feather drove me crazy there! "Hahahahhaha. Stop it Tayuya!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!"

"Nope five whole minutes!" she giggled. And she did it that long, too, using everything she said she would.

"Hehehehehehe!! Okay!!! Hahahahahahahha!!! Stop now! hehehehehe!!"

"Nope"

"Yes!!! Hehehehehehehe!! Please!!!! hehehehehehehehe! "

"Tickle tickle tickle helpless clit!"

"Hehehehehehehhehehee!!"

"Is my little girl's clit ticklish?"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe!!! yes!! hehehehehehe!"

"Awww... my lil girl's special place is sooooo helpleslly ticklish!" Tayuya was enjoying this. "Kootchie kooo!"

So was I !! "Heheheheheehehe!!! No fair!!! Hehehehehehe" I was getting very hot, and I could feel it build inside of me. It wouldn't be long, but I was going to fight it and enjoy it as much as I could.

"And she's soooooo helpless and can't fight me, huh?" She planted a finger on the clit and wiggled me playfully there.

I started giggling so hard, I thought I would pass out. "Hehehehehehhehe!!! giggle giggle giggle giggle giggle! Stop!!! Heheheheheheheheheheheh!!!"

"Nope! Gonna make my lil girl cum!" She spread me there with thumb and middle finger and played with my clit with her index finger. But her free hand started scribbling up and down my pussy, tickling it madly!

"Hehehehehe.... OHHHH!!!... Heheheheheh... OHHHHHHH!!" I was in between giggles from the scribbles and little moans from the fingering of my clit. "OHHHHHH!!!!! Hehehehehhehehehehehehehe!" As soon as I'd start to rise for an orgasm, she'd tickle harder and make me go back down into laughter.

She was evil and did that three or four times. "Getting frustrated are we?" she grinned, tickling away.

"Hehehehehehe. yes!!!... hehehehehehhehe!!!"

Surprisingly, she smiled and said: "Okay, sweetie, let's make you cum." With that, she fingered my clit with the one hand and put a finger inside of me and fingered my g-spot with the other hand. Then she leaned in with her mouth and tickle-licked the area all around and in between.

It didn't take long. "Hehehehee...OHHHHH!!!!! OHHHHH!!" She had me beat and the triple touches from the hands and tongue set me off cumming like crazy. I arched and ground my butt, arched and ground.

She followed my moves and kept right on her teasing, fingering my clit, fingering my g-spot, and licking my pussy like a mad woman.

I came and came, I lost count of how many and how long. It must have gone on for 15 minutes at least. I finally collapsed on the floor and wasn't able to cum again.

"Enjoy?" she asked me, smoothing my hair away from my face again.

"Oh! Tayuya that was so cool!" I meant it too. "That was so---heeheeheeheehee!!!"

She'd taken the feather duster and was tickling my pussy with it again! "Betcha didn't know a girl's more ticklish after sex, did ya?"

I was too exhausted to do anything but lie there. "Hehehehehehehee! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

She lay there, looking at me sweetly, and tickling away. I giggled and giggled. I was actually enjoying the affectionate tickles there! "You like this huh?" she smiled.

"Hehehehehhehee! A little! Hehehehehhehehe.."

"Huh?" Tayuya looked at me and grinned. "You mean a lot, right?" She tickled and tickled with the duster.

"Hehehehehehheeheh! Ok! hahahahahahahaha! A lot! Hahahahhahahaha!!"

She tickled me there for a few more minutes, and then decided that it was time to explore the rest of the body. I got my thighs, feet, knees, tummy, sides, ribs, and neck tickled, and she spent about 5 minutes on my armpits. I did all kinds of things from screaming to little girl giggles, depending on where she was tickling. Then she went back to work on my pussy and in less than 5 minutes I was cumming again and it went on for about 10 more.

"Had enough?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm exhausted!"

"Not too exhausted, I hope." Tayuya said as she untied me.

"Why?" I didn't know.

She untied my legs and pulled me up next to her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I kissed her back the same way. She said "Cause it's payback time for you!" She pulled her sweatpants off, laid down and lifted her legs towards the one set of loops and spread her arms out.

"Yes!" I laughed. "Payback!" I grinned now. "But first we have to get that gymsuit off you!"

Tayuya made wide eyes. "Oh, no! You aren't going to strip me are you?" But she couldn't help giggling.

"Just like you did me!" I said.

Tayuya helped me take the leotard off of her, then put her legs up so I could tie the loops around the ankles and her arms back so I could tie the wrists down. I had to make more slack because she's smaller than I am, but I got her good and tightly stretched.

"You shave too, huh?" I giggled evilly.

Tayuya looked wide eyes again. "Kin! You aren't going to (gulp) tickle me there, are you?"

"Payback's a bitch!" I said. I took the featherduster and tickled her pussy with it.

Tayuya started giggling like a little girl. "hehehehe untie me! hehehehe"

And so Kin continued to tickle Tayuya for hours until it was close to midnight.


End file.
